Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen is the 14th VeggieTales episode. It was released on September 30, 2000. It was re-released on January 9, 2001. Plot The episode starts off in front of the royal palace in ancient Persia. King Xerxes right-hand man Haymond wakes up King Xerxes wife to make a sandwich for her husband, but she refuses. In response, Haymond throws her out the palace with her things and tells her never to come back. King Xerxes asks Haymond what to do now that her wife is gone. Haymond tells him to find another queen and wife. The next morning, Esther is walking down the town square and is stopped by her cousin Mordecai to ask her why she didn't stop her friend from stealing food. She says she wanted to stop her but she was afraid to stop her. Mordecai tells her to remember the song her grandmother sang about God giving courage and to not be afraid. Meanwhile, Haymond and his men ride into town which scares Mordecai since Haymond hates him. Haymond makes news that King Xerxes needs a new queen and is recruiting to find the right woman for the position. Every woman enters the wagon, but Esther is afraid to go and asks Haymond to stay. But Haymond demands her to get in the wagon. Mordecai gets in Haymonds sight and demands him to bow, but Mordecai refuses. Characters *Narrator (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Queen Vashti (debut) *Mr. Lunt as Haman *Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes *The sunglasses on the Pea train (debut) *a grape girl (debut) *Mabel Asparagus (debut) *a zucchini girl (debut) *Esther (debut) *Pa Grape as Mordecai *Percy Pea *Miss Acmetha(Debut) *Scallion #1 as Host *Larry the Cucumber *Jean-Claude Pea *Philipe Pea *The Grim Tickler (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode not to be focused on Bob, Larry, or Junior. Larry is the only out of the three to appear in the episode, though. There should've been Theme Song and Countertop so Bob, Larry, and Junior could've been focused on. *This is the only appearance, so far, of Esther Babylon. *This is the first episode appearance of Miss Achmetha. *In the scene where Esther and Mordecai are talking in the town square, you'll see a poster podium. Look at it and you'll see an advertisement for "King George and the Ducky", a poster for Lion's pizza from "Dave and the Giant Pickle", a wanted poster for the piano brothers and another one featuring some real human beings,though you can barley see their faces. *Andy Arnett, Tom Bancroft, Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Thom Falter, Joe Gorski, Joe McFadden, Nathan Tungseth and Marc Vulcano Had A Nightmare of Joe Sapulich's Daughter Being A Vegetable *The episode is a loose parody of "The Godfather" series. *The reason Esther no longer appears in VeggieTales anymore is because her hair is very hard to animate and out of her came Petunia to take her place. It is unknown if Esther will make a return. *In the Bible, Esther and her family were going to be executed. But since VeggieTales is family friendly, the murder was taken out and replaced with tickling instead. *This is one of the few episodes that don't open with the theme song or have Bob and Larry in the kitchen. *this is one of the very rare times where Larry is very minor to the plot. Continuity *Esther's lips change color. Gallery Esther 2001 VHS cover.jpg|2001 VHS cover Esther 2001 VHS back cover.jpg|2001 VHS back cover Esther 2001 DVD cover.jpg|2001 DVD cover Esther 2003 VHS cover.jpg|2003 VHS cover Esther 2003 DVD cover.jpg|2003 DVD cover Esther 2003 DVD back cover.jpg|2003 DVD back cover Category:Episodes Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Classics From The Crisper Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:Happy Together